


I'm Here for You

by cornflowerblues (SansyFresh)



Series: A Legend of Links [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Based on AUs, Comfort, Gen, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Fluff, botw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/cornflowerblues
Summary: Buff and Twilight are not entirely sure how they're going to survive being thrown into Buff's world without the others at their side.One thing is sure... Buff is not going to let Twilight get himself killed.(transferred from a different account of mine)
Relationships: Link & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: A Legend of Links [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731796
Kudos: 1





	I'm Here for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDragonMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/gifts).



> hey guys, i hope you all enjoy ^^ you especially Silver!!
> 
> (yes there are similarities to the Linked Universe, but this is an AU if anything and based on my own headcanons and such)
> 
> please read the tags!!
> 
> Twilight- from the Twilight Princess  
> Buff- from Breath of the Wild
> 
> enjoy :D

It started with them both falling into Buff’s world. All he had to do was take in a breath, smell the scents of the wide, wide world, and the approaching sense of doom and he was taking Twi’s hand and dragging him down the hill to a more covered area of woods. 

Twilight, to his credit, didn’t ask why Buff had gone into a more hunted mode, why he was crouched, eyes flitting from tree to tree, watching the shadows that passed by. Instead he gently loosened Buff’s grip on his arm and asked, “Would the Wolf be better here?”

Buff distractedly nodded, and Twilight shifted, grunting as the magic surrounding his form transformed him to his alternate form. He could smell it now, as Buff surely did; the acrid smell of death and metal, grease and blood.

There were monsters here, for certain, and while Ganon surrounded the castle, held back by the princess Buff had tried to save countless times, Twilight could smell the stench of roaming Guardians. It was certainly what had Buff on edge… Twilight could only wonder how many times he’d died to them, to their heated blasts of sharp light that pierced the soul. 

Twilight smelled the death that surrounded them, and in solidarity, gently nosed Buff’s hand, comfort in a large world of stress. Buff gently patted his head, then started further into the forest, Twilight following from behind. If anything came for them from the back, they’d meet a mouth full of teeth and a fury like they’d never seen.

They made their way through the woodlands and into the plains, not encountering much more than a few monsters that were easily dispatched. Buff hadn’t relaxed the entire time since they’d been thrown into this world, the others surely worried out of their minds; there was little they could do until the Goddess brought them back together. 

He stiffened just as they came over a rise, Buff raising a hand just above his waist, keeping Twilight back from the very edge of the hill. He could see, however, just over the grass and river, a sleeping Guardian. There was no way to tell if it was dead or just resting, Buff’s entire body stiff as a board as he gently nudged Twilight back down the hill, the two of them resting against it as Buff let out a sigh of a breath.

“It's going to be okay. You know that, right?” Twilight said, as well as he could in mindspeak. Buff just shook his head.

“Hylia needs to return us as soon as possible. We’ll not have a great time here.”

“Yeah, its not gonna be a party.” Twilight snarked, relaxing a little as Buff huffed a laugh.

“Nope. Not at all.” He replied, before leaning up to look back over the hill. “We could try to go around… but it would take a bit, seeing as how the river would have to be traversed.”

Twilight winced at that, it was difficult to swim long distances even in his wolf form. 

Buff stared at him for a long moment. Then stood, clasping the sword in its scabbard.

“We’ll give it a try. If I say run, you run.”

Twilight nodded, but had no intentions of listening. He was not going to leave his friend behind, no matter if it meant he died again.

“Lets go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive the wildly occ characterizations lol but i had fun :D


End file.
